Complex Heart
by Gray Lawliet
Summary: The complex heart calls the shots. (one-shot) Gruvia.


_"This needs to stop!" Gray shouted. "You're obsessed and I can't handle this anymore! You need to stop! I don't, nor will I ever, like you!"_

_Juvia stepped back. Her right hand clutching her chest as her heart ached. Tears were building up in her already reddening eyes. She bowed her head and the first tear fell to the floor. She choked back a sob._

_"I-If Gray-sama could please excuse Juvia..." she spoke finally letting tears run freely. She brushed passed him bumping rather harshly into his right shoulder. Gray stumbled back as he watched the blue haired woman walk out of the door._

_The guild fell silent and everyone stared at Gray Fullbuster._

_'What did I just do?' the ice mage thought to himself, 'did I really just... say that?'_

_He got a sudden feeling like it was hard to breathe, He reached up clutching his guild mark. What was this feeling?... Could it be guilt?_

_Yes... It was none other than the feeling of guilt. Slowly consuming him and leaving him with shallow breathes and a heavy heart._

* * *

Gray clutched his pillow to his chest tightly. Tears found their way out of his eyes and ran down his face. The rain slamming against his window only reminded him of the blue haired woman he had mistreated. It was like it was purposely reminding him of his wrongdoing. It had been hours upon hours since the incident and it hadn't stopped raining for a second.

Thunder clapped making Gray sit up instantly clutching the pillow tighter. He looked out the window seeing the bright flashes of light in the distant and he instantly felt the pain in his chest grow.

"What's wrong with me?" He put the pillow aside and rested his elbows on his knees and palms in his face. "Why am I so... So... cold?"

He pulled his hair back in frustration, "Why? Why did I suddenly snap?"

He stood and walked mindlessly over to his mirror. He stared back into his reflection. His red eyes meeting with his reflection's. His jeans hanging low on his hips. His rough constructed body was shaking from unease.

He clenched his fists and teeth, "It's all your fault!"

He rammed his left fist into his reflection's face. The glass shattered into several pieces he could feel the remains dig into his knuckles. Despite the fact he was in pain he held his arm outstretched before him not even moving. His arm twitched in response and finally he let his bloodied hand cover his face as he sobbed. He hid his face in shame as if his own shattered reflection would also turn his back on him.

He let his hand fall to his side. Why had he even reacted in such a horrible manner? He'd been putting up with Juvia's affection for years now and he liked it... He really did. He never showed it, he didn't like to. He didn't want people thinking he was suddenly going soft, because some girl was head over heels for him. Especially, if Natsu were to find out. God, gray would never hear the end of: _They liiike each other!_ or _Gray and Juvia sitting in a tree!_

"So what if you didn't?" he told himself, "I'd rather be teased for showing my true feelings than..."

He looked down at his bloodied hand and formed a fist angrily.

"Than lie about it..."

He remembered the look of hurt in her eyes when he had shouted so the entire guild could hear...

* * *

_"You're obsessed and I can't handle this anymore! You need to stop! I don't, nor will I ever, like you!"_

* * *

He felt more tears run down his face.

"Why did I have to say that?!" He turned around furiously smacking aside a lamp with his already injured hand. The room went pitch black. He just stood there thinking about his mistake.

It's not like he meant to... He did want to tell her she got carried away a few times, but the words rushed out faster than he could even process. He couldn't hold himself back. He admitted she was just a little over obsessive, but he liked it. He enjoyed the feeling she cared. He loved hearing her call him Gray-sama with that little tone voice of hers. Sure, he preferred being called just plain Gray, but it had a unique touch to it whenever she said it.

He wanted to tell her how he truly felt. He wanted to tell her he cared a lot for her. He wanted to tell her he would always be there to stop the rain. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. He wanted to tell her he loved her.

"But I cant do that now can I?" He mumbled, "Because... I screwed it up."

Gray sometimes never really understood himself. He would feel one thing, but show the opposite. It was very hard to understand. He just enjoyed making things more complicated for himself, didn't he?

He loved Juvia, but would show nothing. He wanted so much from her just as much as she wanted from him... Maybe, even more. But he didn't want to hurt her so he kept his distance. In the end it seemed not even that was going to help.

"This is all my fault..." He began taking a few steps forward, "I can't handle this... I need to make things right..."

And just like that Gray bolted out the door without realizing he was running in the rain in nothing, but his boxers. Bolting out the door without realizing he hadn't even bothered to close it. Bolting out the door leaving behind his tears and emotions. Searching for the certain water element mage. To tell her he was sorry. To tell her he wanted her. To tell her he loved her.

* * *

Gray ran through the rain towards Juvia's apartment. Rain had soaked him entirely and matted his dark locks of hair to his forehead.

He stopped and saw her apartment just up his surprise she sat there on her porch. Her pink umbrella held above her.

He felt his heart pound against his chest as he ran faster picking up his pace. "Juvia!"

Juvia's head snapped up in the direction of the ice mage. Not a single tear in her eyes. Gray remembered Juvia had once told him the rain drops were the tears Juvia wasn't brave enough to cry. That made his heart ache more.

"Gr-Gray-sama?"

He finally reached her and gripped both her shoulders before she could run off if she tried. It was there that she noticed he was injured.

"Gray-sama your hand is-"

"Juvia listen to me!" he said, desperation filling his voice. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Juvia stood silent as she watched as the taller boy had tears forming in his eyes as he apologized to her. He was soaking wet and in nothing, but his underwear. His eyes were already red signifying he had been crying for a long period of time. She watched with an expressionless stare as she listened to what he had to say.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. Okay? I want you in my life. I need you in my life. Okay? I like the fact you care so much for me. I like the fact that you know me as Gray-sama and not 'the stripper'. I like the fact you're in my life. I like the way you are. I like everything about you. I-I..."

Gray found himself unable to finish. He tried finding the right words to match along with what he was saying, but he couldn't find them.

"But Gray-sama said that-"

"I know what I said." Gray interrupted her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "But... I want you to forget about that for a moment... Okay?"

Juvia was very confused, but nodded in acceptance.

"I can't go on like this, Juvia..." he said uneasily, "I just cant... I like having you by my side. Sure, it doesn't seem like it, but believe me. My feelings towards you are just as much as the ones you have towards me. I may not show it, but I mean it... I really do. I-I-I..."

Juvia saw a single tear roll down his left cheek as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. She took notice that he was once again unable to speak properly.

Suddenly, her heart stopped in mid-beat as she heard him mutter something she'd never thought she'd hear.

"I-I love you, Juvia."

Her heart beat against her chest rapidly and her stomach tied in knots. She was so lost in feeling she released her umbrella letting it fall and the rain began to soak both her and Gray.

"Gray-sama, Juvia... doesn't know what to say..."

Gray gave a disappointed sigh and then locked eyes with her, "Then don't say anything."

He brought his palms up to cup her face and leaned in closing his eyes and pressed their lips together. He could feel her body tense, but suddenly began to relax.

Had he had his eyes opened he would have seen her eyes grow wide in disbelief and cheeks grow pink.

Juvia relaxed slightly closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Gray's neck as he deepened the kiss. She felt his left hand drop down to her waist and pull her body closer against his. She felt his heartbeat against hers.

She'd been dreaming of a day like this for years and now that it was happening she could hardly believe it. Never did she think that Gray, her Gray-sama, would confess such feelings to her. Never did she think he would be the first to kiss her. Never did she think she would be the first to understand his complex heart.

* * *

**This was my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Liked it? Give me feedback and I just might make another longer, steady-pased and plotted story. Review. Thank you. (To those who read this the first time I only went back to fix my grammar and such.)**


End file.
